Feliz Natal Kazekage sama!
by Shindou.Angel
Summary: O presente do Lee para o Kazekage! será que ele vai gostar? ONESHOT GaaLee


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence ... pois se pertencesse só ia ter yaoi!

* * *

- Lee, porque mesmo eu vim para o shopping com você? 

- Hmm ... eu não me lembro bem ... alguma coisa com assinar papéis o dia inteiro

---- Flash Back [on-----

- Gaara-kun vamos ao shopping fazer compras de natal? n.n

- Não! u.u'

- Porque nãããão? ó.ò

- Lee, eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer ... é final de ano e está tudo muito corrido. Vê se chama alguém.

- Hmm ... más se você mudar de idéééia ...

- Lee, eu não vou mudar de idéia

Entra na sala a secretaria do Kazekage.

- Gaara-sama eu trouxe mais alguns relatórios de missões do mês passado e assim que o senhor terminar eu tratrei os desse mês e também a relação das missões do mês que vem e o gráfico de como foram as nossas missões esse ano e também ... - olha para a mesa do Kazekage - Ué!? Onde será que ele foi?? Gaara-sama? Aonde o senhor está? Gaara-sama?

Do lado de fora da sala.

- Correeeeee Leeeeee! - diz um pequeno ruivo correndo o mais rapido que pode.

- Tááá booooom! Más você não disse que não ia mudar de idéia?

- Esqueçe o que eu disse ... agora só corree!

---- Flash Back [off-----

- Ah é ... lembrei! u.u''''''

- Gaa-chan o que acha dessa blusa? É a sua cara! n.n

- Porque você quer saber o que eu acho da blusa ... e não me chama de Gaa-chan! ¬¬

- Ahh depois de amanha é natal! Todos vão receber presentes do papai noel ... e você tambéém! n.n (coitado ... tãão criaaança! u.u'')

- O que?? Lee, se ainda não te contaram ... Papai noel não existe!

- Eu sei ... é que eu queria te dar um presente!

- Eu não quero nada Lee!

- Más ... deve ter alguma coisa que você queira não é!?

- Nãão ... nada!

- Certo ... então eu vou descobrir!

Depois de andarem muito ... o Lee já tinha comprado presentes para todo mundo e mais um pouco!

- Gaara-kun você ainda não me disse o que vai querer de natal!

- Já disse ... não quero nada!

- Hmm seei ... eu vou descobrir! vamos embora?

-Sim ... eu te levo na sua casa.

Gaara levou Lee para sua casa (do Lee viu!?)

- Hm ... vc não quer subir?

- Não Lee eu preciso ir embora!

- Ahhhhh por favor ... sobe vai!? - carinha de gatinho do shrek!

- Argh! Tah bom!

No apartamento do Lee...

- Gaa-chan você quer algo pra beber?

- Um suco por favor Lee

- Certo! - fazendo um suco

Gaara se senta na sala e liga a TV

- Aqui está - Lee entrega o suco para o Kazekage e senta no sofá e deita no colo do ruivo

- O////////////////////O

- O que foi?

- Nada! u////////u''

- Gaa-chan ... Aishiteru!

- Hm ... Aishiterumo - respondeu um ruivo nem prestando atenção no que dizia

- Verdade? n.n

- Sim - mudando de canal da TV ... nem se deu conta do que tinha acabado de falar

Lee dá um beijo apaixonado no Kazekage

- Leeeee!!!!! O que foi isso??

- Você disse que me amava! u.u''

- Disse?

- Sim!

Lee da outro beijo no rapaz

- Gaa-chan aonde vai passar o Natal?

- Não sei Lee ... talvez em cas sozinho!

- Nããão ... vem aqui amanha ... eu também vou passar sozinho ... agente passa junto!

- Hm .. pode ser! Más agora eu tenho que ir!

Gaara vai embora ... e Lee passa a noite inteira pensando no que ia dar para o Kazekage!

No dia seguinte ...

Lee havia preparado uma ceia para ele e o Kazekage ... eram 10:00h da noite e a campainha tocou.

- Yoo! Gaa-chan!

- Yo Lee!

- Entra ... preparei algumas coisas pra gente comer!

Gaara entra na casa do jovem moreno e durante o jantar eles conversaram sobre algumas coisas ... na verdade parecia mais um monólogo, o jovem Kazekage somente respondia Hm ... uhum ... não ... sim ... .

Quando terminaram de jantar já era 11:57 então o Kazekage pegou o presente que havia trazido para Lee e o entregou!

- Espero que goste!

- O que éééééé?

- Abra!

Lee abriu o presente e descobriu o que era ... era um gatinho ... sim ... um gatinho de verdade!

-Gaara!!! ç.ç é tãão ... é tããão ... liiindo! Ç.Ç

Gaara apenas sorriu ...

-YOSH! agora está na hora do meu presente! - Lee saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto enquanto Gaara ficou sentado no mesmo lugar.

Quando Lee voltou Gaara ficou realmente espantado com estava vendo.

- Lee ... o que é isso? - ele olhava Lee que estava com uma fita amarrada em volta de sua barriga e sem blusa!

- Oras ... eu não sabia o que te dar ... e ontem você disse que me amava! Porque? Você não me quer de presente?

- Lee u.u'' ... eu quero!

-------------------------------------------------------FIM-------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado! minha primeira fic yaoi! D

Beijoos e deixem reviews por favooor!!

n.n


End file.
